


Come Back Soon

by opal_sapphire



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Arthur is injured, and he comes to you for help.





	Come Back Soon

You had been expecting a quiet night in. Just you curled up under a blanket on the couch, and the TV. The night was calm and peaceful outside, and the tangy scent of seawater drifted in through the cracked window.

You had not been expecting someone to groan outside, then burst through your front door.

Naturally, you screamed and shot up from the couch, blanket pooling on the floor around you. You scrambled back away from the massive silhouette standing in the living room entryway, and tripped over the blanket.

Not your finest moment.

You scrambled to your feet, grabbing the poker from its holder next to the fireplace and aiming the sharp end at the figure.

" _Who are you what the fuck are you doing in my house?_ " You shouted.

The figure's response was to stumble forward. The light from the TV (the only light on in the house at the moment) illuminated the intruder's face. You gaped as you realized fucking Arthur was standing in your living room, gripping his side as he dripped all--oh God, that was blood dripping on the floor, not just water.

Dropping the poker, you groped around for the nearest light switch and winced as light flooded the room. Arthur cursed.

"On the couch," you ordered. "Unless you wanna end up on the floor again."

He snorted and obeyed. You went and knelt on the floor next to him and looked over the wound. Didn't seem too deep, but there did seem to be a decent amount of blood.

You stood and began leaving to room to get supplies. "You're gonna need to take your shirt off."

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"I could always cut it off," you called in a singsong tone.

When you came back, he'd taken it off. You set your things down and knelt again. You grabbed a cloth and glanced at him.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," you warned. "Try not to break my couch this time."

"Where'd you get this one-- _son of a bitch!_ "

You had pressed the cloth around the wound to clean up the blood.

"I warned you."

"Yeah, about the pain, not that you were about to do it."

"Careful now. If it wasn't for me you'd probably bleed out in the ocean."

"You like me too much to let that happen."

You gave a small smile.

The bleeding wouldn't stop. It had gone down to a trickle, but at this point you'd mopped up enough to truly concern you.

"I don't like that look on your face," Arthur said.

"How much blood did you lose on the way here?" You asked.

"No idea. Too much, probably."

You chewed the inside of your cheek.

"Can't you just heal it up?" He asked.

You looked up at him, then back at the wound. You grabbed another cloth and pressed it against the wound before looking back at him.

"I mean, Wicca spells aren't like Harry Potter," you said. "I can't just do one and watch your flesh mend itself right before my eyes.   
Though that would be handy, given how many times you've shown up with a gaping wound."

"I wouldn't say gaping."

"Whatever you wanna call it, I'm still gonna have to fix it the non-witchy way first. I could do a healing spell then," you added, mostly thinking out loud at the point. "Help speed up the process."

You chewed your lip for a moment, then grabbed the antiseptic. Arthur groaned. You made a sympathetic face.

"This time I'm warning you that I'm about to do it," you said.

He started cursing before you even started.

When you were done, and the wound was cleaned and stitched and bandaged as best as you could get it, you got the supplies for the spell. Since the injury hadn't been life-threatening, you decided a simple healing spell would do.

You could feel Arthur's eyes on you the whole time. Knowing him, he probably thought you weren't aware. You were. Maybe a little too keenly.

Candles lit and incense burning, you placed your hands over the wound and closed your eyes. You visualized healing energy flowing into him through the wound and speeding the healing process up and helping with the pain and discomfort.

When you were done, you opened your eyes and removed your hands. "Try not to reopen it this time."

"I didn't last time!" He insisted.

You shot him an unimpressed look as you stood. "Really? Funny, I seem to remember you coming by with the original wound, I bandaged it, and then not even two days later you were back with popped stitches."

You gave him an overly-sweet smile when he didn't respond. He scowled at you.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up the next morning curled up in the armchair. Arthur wasn't on the couch; you could hear him rummaging in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon drifted through the house. Making breakfast was how he repaid you for taking care of him.

"Try not to burn the eggs this time," you called, voice raspy from sleep.

He stuck his head around the corner. "They weren't that bad."

You stuck your tongue out at him, smiling. He rolled his eyes, but you saw him smile as he went back in the kitchen. You pushed the blanket off you and stretched.

"Hey," he called. "What happened to your door?"

You had lifted said door up and leaned it against the doorway before calling it a night. Now, as you passed it on your way to the kitchen, you paused and glanced at it before entering the kitchen. You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall.

When you didn't reply, Arthur turned around and saw you.

"You happened," you said.

He winced. "I broke it again?"

You nodded. "Mmhm."

"Sorry."

You waved dismissively. "Easily fixed."

He turned back to the stove. "Bloodstains on your couch again?"

"I've got plenty of baking soda."

He grabbed two plates and glanced at you over his shoulder. "Baking soda?"

"Yeah. Mix it with cold water, dab at the stain, wait and it comes right out. Most of the time."

He set the plates down on the table, and the two of you sat down. "And when it doesn't?"

"Lemon and salt. And if that doesn't work, fuck it, I tried."

He laughed, and you smiled.

After breakfast, Arthur insisted on fixing your door for you. You protested, reminding him you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself, but he wouldn't listen.

Now he was about to leave. You wished he would stay a little longer. You liked having him around. Maybe a little too much.

"Next time you come by, try not to be dying," you said.

"No promises," he replied.

You smiled.

"See you later, Y/N."

Before you could reply, he was already in the water.

"Come back soon, Arthur."


End file.
